Soul Resonance
by animegirl1363
Summary: A Soul Resonance only occurs when souls are compatible with each other. Souls can be compatible with more than one person, but it's up to the individual to choose who spend their life with. Hidaka finds out his soul is compatible with Fushimi, who is compatible with Yata. Will Hidaka live with a broken heart or will he be able to show Fushimi that they are a good match?
1. Chapter 1

_Soul Resonance only occurs when souls are compatible with each other. Souls can be compatible with more than one person, but it's up to the individual to choose who spend their life with._

Hidaka sighed, "It happened again today. The fluttery feeling occurred during today's meeting."

"I think you are just being over eager." Goto said, "Just calm down, you'll find out sooner or later."

"Not everyone can be as calm as you Gotti," _Besides, you have a plant that helps you stay calm!_ Hidaka stretch out his aching body and laid flat on his back in the comfort of his bed.

"I do have a charm that can-"

"No!" Hidaka cut him off, waving his hands. His friend's heart was in the right place, but he wanted nothing to do with whatever bayou magic Goto and his charms did. "I'll find out on my own."

"When did this start?" Goto asked.

Hidaka never stopped to think about that. He placed a hand under his chin and began to search his memory. "Today it happened during the meeting. Just like the last time, and the time before that."

"It seems it happens only during a group setting."

"That is what makes is so frustrating." Hidaka pouts. His stomach rumbled. "All this thinking is making me hungry."

Hidaka made his way out of the dorm and into the silent corridors. On his way to the kitchen a dim light was shining from inside and the clacking of computer keys could be heard. Normally, there would be no one in there at this time. His breath hitched as he got closer to the door, the fluttering in his chest is happening. That means his potential lover is in there. He slows his pace to peek inside the room and saw Fushimi typing away at his computer.

"Fushimi-san," Hidaka said, stepping into the room. Fushimi let out an audible 'tsk', continuing to type away. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" He said curtly.

His soul, it was shining its beautiful brown color through his chest, like it did long ago with Kusuhara. It didn't last long, though that's normal. "Hey, Fushimi-san, do you feel it in your chest too?"

Fushimi stopped typing momentarily and placed a hand over his own chest, before saying, "Go away."

This gave Hidaka hope. He couldn't see it and he didn't want to prod too much. Fushimi would've just said 'no' without beating around the bush. He smiled and looked over his superior's shoulder. On the table, there was a lot of paper work; much of which didn't belong to Fushimi. He saw Andy's report and picked it up. All of Andy's writing's had been fixed.

"Fushimi-san, why are you fixing other people's reports?" Hidaka asked surprised.

"It's faster that way." He replied trying to shoo away the taller male. Upon further inspection Hidaka saw that Fushimi had been fixing reports and doing work from other departments that were out of his required field. He shouldn't be doing this by himself. He should've asked for help.

"I'll help!" Hidaka declared. He couldn't pin-point it, but something inside was disappointed that Fushimi couldn't trust him. He wanted to change that. He placed himself in the chair adjacent from Fushimi and began to work.

"You'll only slow me down."

"We're comrades," Hidaka said firmly. "We're supposed to help each other."

"Comrades…" The word hung in the air. A small smirk appeared across his face. "Is that all? Convenient you're all ready to help me when you find out our souls resonated."

Hidaka frowned, "Don't belittle me like that."

With a click of his tongue, Fushimi indicated that he would not be talking anymore for the rest of the night. Hidaka worked as much as could, but eventually crashed. When morning came Hidaka woke up with a can of CalorieMate next to him and an empty chair where Fushimi formally was. He smiled to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fushimi, let's go out." Hidaka asked though more as a statement than a question.

"No."

"Fushimi, how about we go out sometime."

"Tsk." He then speeds up his step to get away from the over-assertive male.

Hidaka let a sigh escape from him. It's been a few day since the resonance happened and Hidaka had been shot down more times than he can count. Right now, he was on patrol with Fushimi and thought this could be his chance to get to know him more. He was wrong. It seemed the more Hidaka talked, the more Fushimi shut him out. Maybe he was going about this all the wrong ways.

"Mi-sa-ki~."

Hidaka stopped in his tracks to see Fushimi once again taunting the red's vanguard, Yata Misaki. The expression Fushimi wore was one of sick twisted desire. Hidaka had never seen Fushimi like this before, it sort of terrified him. He wondered how someone's presence could elicit such emotion from Fushimi. Things were starting to heat up between the two and they were drawing their weapons. Hidaka panicked not knowing what to do in the situation. He didn't want them to hurt each other. Against better judgement he flung himself between the two former friends yelling, "Wait!"

The two froze mid-action at the interruption. Hidaka didn't know what he was going to say. This was more of a reaction than a thought out process. Then there it was a fiery red, and a light blue glowing on their respective owner's chest. Then Hidaka's own soul began to glow once Yata's glow died down. Fushimi's soul shined until Hidaka's soul stopped glowing. It signified that Fushimi was compatible with both of them.

"Tsk."

"Um… Garastu-kun, I-I'm sorry for bothering you like this." Hidaka started.

"Shut up!" Yata yelled as he turned and walked away murmuring under his breath, "How am I compatible with you…?"

Hidaka turned to say something to Fushimi but he was already gone. It didn't take long for Hidaka to catch up with his superior. He just followed the patrol route.

"Next time, don't butt in," Fushimi said. Hidaka nodded, but didn't say anything. The rest of the patrol was spent in silence.

Back at the Scepter 4 meeting room, what should've been an easy report to write was very hard. Hidaka couldn't stop thinking about today's event. He knows that the two are friends, well former friends? So Yata has a leg up in this 'competition'.

"Hidaka." Said boy jumped out of his thoughts at the call of his name.

"Akiyama, you scared me." Hidaka said.

"Oh, my bad," He said apologetically. "You haven't written down any words on your paper and you seemed distressed."

Was it really that noticeable? Well he does wear his emotions on his sleeves. "Akiyama how can I win Fushimi-san's heart?"

"Huh? Did your souls resonate?" Hidaka nodded at the question. "That is very hard to answer. Fushimi-san is complicated. My advice would be to not rush things. Give him some space."

"But his soul also resonated with Garastu-kun."

"Then all the more reason to let him think," Akiyama firmly said. "Hidaka you are a very assertive individual I'm sure Fushimi-san got your message."

"I've already lost this battle, He and Yata have history. What do I have with Fushimi-san?" Defeat was prominent in his voice. This side of Hidaka was surprising to Akiyama. The brunet he knew would take any challenge in an upbeat spirit. There was something Hidaka was forgetting.

"Hidaka, you work with Fushimi. By comparison, you spend more time with Fushimi-san than Garatsu-kun." Akiyama pointed out. "You can turn the tables in your favor with ease."

"But Fushimi-san won't talk to me or go out with me." Hidaka cried.

"That's part of what makes learning about someone interesting. Find out what makes him tick." Akiyama smiled and left Hidaka to wallow in his thoughts.

Moping around wasn't gonna win Fushimi's heart. Maybe he should slow down. The door to the room opened and said person Hidaka was thinking about appeared. The flutter feeling happened in his chest. Fushimi sat across from Hidaka, but was ignoring the taller male's existence. Soon the silence of the room was filled with the clicking of Fushimi's computer keys.

"Fu-"

"No." Fushimi cut him off.

'Hidaka take it slow.' He repeated in his mind. "I can help too."

Fushimi handed him some papers and gave him a look that meant 'don't talk'. Hidaka got well accustomed to the silence but the later it got the more he started yawning. It was getting tough to go on.

"Leave." Fushimi said.

"You have some nerve telling me to go to sleep Fushimi-san." Hidaka chuckled.

"Your yawning is getting on my nerves." He said. "And the last time you feel asleep here, you snored."

"But my snoring was cute wasn't it?" Hidaka jokingly said. He could hear a snap sound come from Fushimi's direction and assumed it was vain. Hidaka took his superior's advice and got up to leave. Before opening the door he turned to face Fushimi.

"Fushimi-san, apologize for my assertiveness for the past few days. I realized that I didn't take your feelings into account. I'm sorry." Hidaka bowed and quickly left the room.


End file.
